The Honeymoon!
by TeamChaotix
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge have been married for 5 years and yet, they never went on their honeymoon! They have a 3 year old son that needs watching. Who will the hire for the job? Knouge.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I've came up with a differant story. Now I have 4 storys to deal with!! ahh well.. Hope you guys love this one! I was gonna use Sonic and Amy but I thought naaa because I love this couple more than Sonic and Amy.**

* * *

**_Rouge And Knuckles Honeymoon_**

Knuckles and Rouge have been married for 5 years now.. and yet they never had there Honeymoon. They've been too busy taking care of Eggman and his ridiculous plans to take over the world. Plus they had a 3 year old child to take care of. Amy came by there house one day checkong on how they were doing. Rouge told Amy that they never went on there honeymoon yet. Amy was shocked to hear this and told them to forget about fighting crime for once, let Sonic take of care the job. But Rouge didn't want to leave her child all alone but Amy told her that she can hire someone to babysit. Amy and Sonic couldn't babysit because they had there own child to take care of. Cream and Tails were on a vacation together. And Shadow... he would probably lose his mind. The only 3 that were left open was...

"Sure, why not! We would love take care of your kid" Vector said happily on the phone. Espio heard this in the backround

"What are you doing Vector? We're detectives, not babysitters." Espio said. Vector just ignored him.

"I told you not to call him that. He has a name. It's Knuckles Jr." Knuckles yelled on the phone

"Yeah.. yeah.. whatever, sooo how much will you give us?" Vector said

"What do you mean?"

"Our check" Then all of a sudden all Vector heard was a click. "Hello?"

"So, what did he say?" Amy asked.

"We're not hiring him."

"Why?"

"He expects us to pay him! I am not paying crap!"

"So you just hung up on him!" Rouge shouted.

"Yes."

"Knuckles, you idiot! He's the only one who will take care of him! Give me the phone!"

"No, we're not hiring him!" He growled.

"Give it to me!"

"No"

Rouge growled at him. An idea then clicked in her head. "Knuckles look out that window! Someone stole your emerald!" She tricked him.

Knuckles looked out the window. "Where!?"

Rouge smiled and snatched the phone while saying, "Yoink!"

Knuckles turned back to her confused. But soon after growled at her for he knew she tricked him. Rouge re-dialed the number and waited for someone to pick it up.

Vector again was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry for that, Knuckles was being a jerk and since your the only person who will help us, I guess we can pay.."

"Really? Great! How much?"

"Well, since were going to be out for just two weeks, $200?" She said. Vector heard a loud voice in the backround.

"$200!!!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge covered the phone for a second. "Shut it!" Rouge yelled.

"I'll do it!!" Vector said happily.

"Okay, we're going to be leaving tommorrow at 3:00. Be here at 2:30 so I can explain to you what you need to do while we're gone."

"Gotcha!"

"Bye"

"Bye." Vector then hung up the phone. "Okay Team! We're going to Knuckles house tommorrow and staying there for 2 weeks, so get packin!"

"Why are we even doing this? We're suppose to be detectives."

"It doesn't hurt to do something else once in a while. And besides, we're gettin payed $200 bucks!"

"EACH?" Charmy yelled coming out of nowhere

"I don't know, I didn't ask her that. But if we do a good job then we might."

"Vector, we don't even know how to take care of a child."

"Nonesense! Charmy is a child and we're taking good care of him."

"Hey! I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are."

"Are not!

"Are too!"

"Are not!

"Are too!"

"Are not!

"Are too!"

Espio just sighed from this._ "Looks like I have 3 children to take care of..."_ He mumbled to himself

"Are not!"

"Are too!

"Are not!"

"Are To- Alright thats enough! Just get your ass in your room and pack!" Vector forced out, leaving to go to his room and Charmy, going in the opposite direction to his room. "Hey Charmy.." Vector said before leaving "Are too." He quickly said and zoomed out of the room.

"Are no- Hey! Come back here! I'm not finished talking to you!" Charmy said flying after him.

Espio yet again sighed and walked in the opposite direction of them, to his room to pack.

_With Knuckles and Rouge_

"Two hundred! Two freaken hundred!" Knuckles yelled.

"Hey! Be thankful we're actually going on our first honeymoon!"

"Yes I know, but we don't have that kind of money to be giving to people like that!"

"Uh hello... jewel theif right here."

"You seriously have to quit that Rouge, thats stolen money."

"Quit? Hell no! Collecting jewels is my life!"

"Used to be your life. You have a new one now. You have a family to take care of."

"Yes I know, but that won't stop me of getting more jewels." Knuckles just rolled his eyes.

"Well.. I'll leave you guys alone to pack." Amy said walking to the door.

"Okay hun, see ya later."

"Ok. I'll stop by tommorrow with Sonic to see you guys off."

"Bye." Rouge said shutting the door behind her.

"Ok, lets wake Knuckles Jr and tell him the news, and we'll get packin for tommorrow."

"Rouge.."

"Yes..?"

"Where are we going?"

* * *

**Okay! I'm gonna stop it here! Find out in the next Chapter where they are actually going for there Honeymoon. I will have Knuckles Jr. in this of course. He was just taking a nap in this Chapter. I'm sorry If this was way to short, It will be longer in the next Chapter. Hope you like this story soo far guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I don't know why.. but I've been acting really lazy with this story. I'm sorry for not updating more sooner. I'll try my best and write this every week maybe. If I can that is.. I still have other storys to write, and I do have a life. Okay, anyways, back to the story...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 2_**

Rouge thought about this for a minute now. He was right, where are they gonna go? They could go to Angel Island, but Rouge has already been there like a million times. She wanted to go somewhere new and exiting. Somewhere she hasn't ever visited. She has always traveled a lot to see lots of new and exiting places. Now ever since she's been with her new family, she was never able to fly freely wherever she wanted. It had been 5 years. But now, she can finally go somewhere again, this time with Knuckles. But where?

Knuckles still stood there waiting for an answer. He never really traveled before. Well, sometimes when Eggman would attack, he would travel with Sonic and friends to stop him but mosty stay at Angel Island to guard the M.E. Speaking of the M.E, he would wonder how it's doing, if it's safe. Tikal did tell him that he could leave to be with his family, and if there was danger he would be there as fast as he can. And if he couldn't make it he could tell Sonic. It is surprising that there hasn't been any attacks lately, but he still has to be cautious. Finally, Rouge said something snapping him right out of his thoughts.

"Well Knuckles, I actually don't really know, but I did want to go somewhere new." She replied

"You know a lot more places than I do, so thats why I'm asking you."

"You know some places other than Angel Island?" She asked.

"Well.. yeah, but none really romantic like.."

"That doesn't matter. As long as it's decent."

"Alright, there is this one place, but I'm not sure If you've been there already" He said

"Well, what?"

"Have you ever been to Africa?" He asked.

"Africa? You've been to Africa?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, but not for long."

"What were you doing in Africa?" she asked very curious.

"When the Master Emerald broke up in pieces, I had to go there to retrieve a piece."

"All the way in Africa!?" She said laughing a bit.

"It's a long story.. so you want to go there or not?" He asked again.

"Well.. hmm.." Rouge once again thought about this. Africa... It certaintly was something new. I never really have heard of any good jewels resting there, and where theres no jewels, no well.. me. It has been 5 years though, and I haven't heard anything yet about any good jewels. So I never know. There might be something juicy there I can snag.

"Alright Knuckles, sounds good to me."

"Ok, you think you can hand me a piece of paper and pen?" Knuckles said searching for what he just asked.

"Why?"

"So I'll know how many days it will take for us to fly there."

Rouge gasped. "FLY!?"

"Yes fly! How else will we get there?!"

"Um, HELLO! This is the year 2007!" She yelled. (Why not use the year we are in now?) "We have traveling electronics!"

"I want to fly"

"Okay, plane it is then."

"No! I want to _fly!_"

"Knuckles, it would take weeks to get there if we just... fly" Rouge spat.

"Well, I do NOT want to go on a plane! It's way to boring!" Knuckles spat back.

Rouge was going to open her mouth to say somethng else but Knuckles interuppted her. "No driving either, thats A LOT more boring!"

Rouge shot an angry glare at him. There is no she she wanted to fly! She will be extremely exausted. Something then clicked her mind and she smiled brightly at him.

"How about we take a cruise there Knuckles? I mean a cruise is fun, and you would have something to do."

"Like what?" he asked back.

"Well.. you could go swimming, or go partying, and there's plenty of food you can eat..."

Knuckles thought for a moment, then spoke. "Is there... a gym there?" he asked.

Rouge smiled knowing Knuckles would like to train. "I'm sure there is."

Knuckles sighed. "Alright.."

Rouge smiled brightly. She then headed for the stairs. "I'm going to wake up Dav-" She stopped when she saw a glare from Knuckles. "Knuckles Jr..." she finished. She saw a smile on his face. She scowled at him and went up stairs. _"If only I didn't lose that bet.."_ She mumbled to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chaotix Team walked out of the Detective Office with there luggages. They brought it to there red car and placed them in the truck.

"Okay, ready to go guys?" Vector asked his team.

"All ready!" Charmy said happily.

"Ready." Espio said plainly.

"Okay, lets roll!"

"Okay!" Charmy yelled. He got to the ground and started rolling to the street.

"Charmy, what the hell are you doing?" Vector asked to the stupid bee.

"Rolling to Knuckles house! What do you think i'm doing!"

Vector made a evil glare at him. "Get in the car!"

"Tch.. make up your mind then!" He said getting up off the ground. Vector rolled his eyes at him.

They all got into the car and Vector started up the engine. "Charmy, put your seat belt on." He said looking back at the bee. Espio was sitting in the passangers seat and little kids in the back.

"Why?"

"Do you want to end up in the hospital?"

"No."

"Then put it on!"

"Alright, no need to get touchy.. geez.." Charmy placed his seat belt on. He saw that the car started moving and looked out the window. Then something clicked in his head. "Hey! when can I ever drive?"

"Damn it, just when I thought I actually shut you up, you talk again." Vector said.

"Well soooooooooorry! I didn't know my voice was that annoying to you.."

"Very much annoying.."

"So can I?" Charmy asked changing the subject back to what he wants to do.

"Hmm... how about when Espio get a girl, then maybe you can." Espio raised an eyebrow at Vector.

"Hey no fair! We both know that Espio can never get anyone!" Charmy complained.

Espio looked back at Charmy. "I can too could get a girlfriend! I just.. never had any time to actually spend time with one.." he replied.

"Hahaha! Yeah right! Your a chicken! Your afriad of girls!"

"No I'm not!

"Yes you are!"

"Oh, yeah and what about you? I don't see you with anyone?"

"Tch.. I can get a girl whenever I want to. Unlike you, I'm not afriad of girls.

"Oh, please Charmy! You can't get a girl because your way to young." Vector said.

"Hey! No I'm not! I've seen plenty of movies where young kids get a girl!" Charmy complained.

"Yes, at the age of 10. Your only 6." Vector replied.

"I'm 11!" he yelled.

"No your not.."

"Yes I am! Right Espio?"

"Espio tell him his correct age." Vector said to him.

"11." Espio said.

"What?"

"He's 11."

"Ha! told you! So that means I can get a girl!" Charmy said happily.

"Okay, okay, okay, so your 11, big deal! Your still way to immature to get one."

"Oh yeah? And what about you Vector? I dont't see with anyone?!"

"I'll have you know that I'm very close of getting one." Vector said stopping because of a red light.

"Ha! who would ever like you? your way, and I mean WAY to ugly! I mean look at you! Your mouth is so big and wide, how could you kiss anyone with that mouth. And what about those stubby legs you have. You can't even run with those." Charmy started laughing. "And don't even get me started about your eyes."

"Shut up! You shouldn't be talkin kid! You don't even walk at all! And what about you and flowers, eh? Every flower we practically go by, you always run to it. Your a freaken sissy!"

"Hey, what do you expect, I'm a bee! And bee's love flowers!"

"Pfft, whatever sissy.. and just to let you know, I AM close to having a girlfriend."

"Really? who you going out with? A dirty homeless girl?" Charmy laughed.

"No! You should already know who I'm talking about you stupid piece of shizle!" Vector yelled.

Espio raised an eyebrow at him again. "Shizle eh? Thats new.."

"Heh, yeah, I've heard a gang say that word like after every sentence, so I thought HEY! thats new, why not say it?" Vector smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. So who's this girl your going with?" He said going back the subject.

"Argh.. I'll give a hint. The first letter of her name is V"

"Vanessa?" Espio randomly said.

"Wtf!?"

"Vaper?" Charmy continued.

"No! What kind of name is that anyway!?"

"I read it on a phone book..." Vector's eyes went down half way and frowned.

Espio still kept going. "Victoria?"

"No"

"Vicky?" Charmy said.

"No."

"Vivy?"

No"

"Vaporeon?" Charmy asked.

"Thats a Pokemon, from that episode you watched yesturday!"

Charmy blinked a couple times, then smiled. "Oh yeah! Vaporeon! Vaporeon!!" Charmy said trying to sound like the Pokemon.

"Whats the second letter?" Espio asked still curious.

"Jeez Espio, I thought you were the smart one."

"I don't know everything in the world."

"You act like you do."

"Well, I'm not, so what is the second letter?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why?"

"Because we're here." Vector said turning in the parking lot. Espio then became silent.

"Horaay! We're here! I can't wait to see what that kid looks like! We could be playmates!"

"_And that does worse for me..."_ Espio mumbled knowing he'd have to take care of him too.

Charmy saw Espio mouth move. "You say something Espio?" he asked.

"No." Charmy shrugged and unbuckled his seat belt.

They all got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Vector knocked three times, waited for the door to open. The door opened reveiling Knuckles, who had an confused look on his face once he saw who was at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"We're here to watch your son. Did you forget already?" Vector said laughing a bit.

"No! I didn't forget! It's just you guys were suppose to be here_ tommorrow!_"

Silence..

"Um... oops.." He said sweatdropping. He then spotted a figure coming in behind Knuckles.

"Who's at the door?" Rouge asked. Rouge blinked a few times when she saw the Chaotix team at the door. "What are you guys doing here? Your not suppose to be here until tommorrow?"

"Uhh.. sorry, we forgot.." All three of them sweat dropped.

Rouge sighed. "I guess you guys can come in." Both Knuckles and Rouge walked to the side to let them inside. Vector looked around for the child.

"Hey, where's the kid?" he asked.

"He has a name, and he's in the Kitchen." Knuckles replied to him. They all walked into the big kitchen and the first thing they saw was the Knuckles Jr, sitting on the table eating dinner. Vector was the first to greet the child.

"Hey there little guy! Whatsup!" He said to the little white echidna. Vector was a little shocked at how much he's grown. He like another Knuckles, but white.. and he had beautiful purple eyes.

Knuckles Jr just stared at him with an evil look on his face. His evil glare looked just like Knuckles. Knuckles jr got out of his chair, still looking at Vector with that evil glare. Just standing there.

"Umm.. can you talk?" he asked the little guy. Knuckles Jr didn't reply, just stared at him. "What wrong with him?" Vector asked Rouge.

"Oh, thats just the look he always gives when he about to attack someone." Rouge said plainly.

"Oh... Wait wha-" he stopped when he saw Knuckles Jr, jumping on him, beating him on the head.

"Ow.. OW.. OW!" He yelled after each hit Knuckles Jr kept giving him. Vector then ran around the Kitchen screaming.. "Get this kid off me!"

Charmy was laughing his head off while everyone else stood there smiling.

Rouge then stepped up and stopped Vector. She grabbed the white echidna, who would let go. "Knuckles Jr, let go.. Let go!.." She kept saying it while trying to pull him off Vector. "LET GO!" she yelled a little, and finally, He let go of him.

"Ow.. nice to see you too.." Vector said. Charmy still kept laughing.

Rouge put him down. "Now Jr.. what did I tell you about attacking people?"

Knuckles Jr sank down a bit still having his pissed off look on his face. "Never attack anyone unless there evil"

"Thats right.."

Knuckles Jr. spoke up again. "But mom look at him? Didn't you tell me that ugly ones are always the evil ones?"

More Silence came...

Charmy then blurted out with laughter. "Hahahahaha! He called you ugly!"

Vector turned to Rouge who was smiling apolegetically at him. Vector just sighed and let it go.

"Hey, lets all go in the living room." Knuckles said.

"Alright, you boys go ahead while I take care of Jr's plate." She said taking the plate Jr just had. Everyone else walked into the living room to relax.

Everyone sat down on the couch, not really knowing what to say really...

Charmy who hates being in slience spoke first. "Sooo, Knuckles Jr was it? Well, my name is Charmy!"

Knuckles Jr stared at him. "Hi.." he said, as if he were shy.

"You already know the Vexster!" Charmy said smiling.

Knuckles Jr, shot an evil glare at him. "Yes, yes I do" Vector never noticed the evil glare. He just smiled brightly at him with his eyes closed.

"And this is Espio.." he said pointing to Espio.

Knuckles Jr. made a confused look at him. Espio just stared back at him waiting for whatever he wanted to say to him. And he did. "Why are you purple?"

Everyone turned to look at Espio. Espio looked back at them all.

"Now that he mentioned it, why are you purple Espio?" Charmy asked.

Espio look to Charmy, to Knuckles Jr. who had the same confused look on there faces. "I was born that way!" He spat.

"But thats a girlish color.." Charmy said.

"Now you tell me this!" he yelled.

"I never really noticed.." he said shrugging. Rouge walked holding drinks in her hand handing them all drinks. They all took the drinks, but Charmy and Espio didn't even realize they did since they were talking to talking to each other. Knuckles was the first to take a sip.

"Charmy! We've been together for a long time! How could you not notice!" he yelled.

Knuckles then spit out his drink causing everyone to stare at him. "How old did you guys say you were again?!"

They both stared confused.

"I'm 21" Espio said.

"And I'm 11" Charmy continued.

"And you've been together for how long?"

Espio got where he was getting at. "It's not like that! I meant as a team!" Charmy was still confused so he kept quiet.

"Are you sure?" Rouge said, not even knowing how this conversation even started.

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright" She said laughing.

Everyone then looked away from each other drinking.

Rouge then looked at the time. "Whoa is it already 9:00? It's way past your bed time Jr." She said.

"Do I have to.. I'm not even tired!" he yelled.

"Yes! You have too! Now up the stairs." Knuckles turned his head away from her, got off the couch and headed up the stairs with Rouge behind him.

"Holy crap!" Vector said. "We forgot to bring in our luggages. Be right back!" He said bolting out the door the his there car.

Knuckles, Charmy, and Espio sat in slience.

"Sooo... where are we going to sleep?" Espio asked.

"Who says your sleeping here? Knuckles spat.

Espio didn't even say anything to that. But Charmy did.

"Well why not? I mean we ARE staying here to take care of your kid right?"

"It's funny how thats coming out of a mouth of someone who is a kid himself."

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I act really mature at my age."

Knuckles scoffed. "Right..."

"Would you two stop arguing. I've just got Knuckles Jr. to bed and I don't want him _already_ waking up." Rouge said coming down the stairs.

"Hmph.. whatever.." Knuckles said. Seconds later, Vector came in with all the bags and set them down in the corner somewhere out of the way.

Charmy decided to ignore Knuckles and go straight to Rouge. "Hey Mrs. Rouge?" He said sweetly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could we stay here for the night so we won't have to go all the way back here again in the morning..?"

Rouge smiled. "Of course you can." Rouge knew Knuckles would protest, and he did of course but she ignored him. "How about I show you guys to out guest room." She said walking to the stairs again. All 3 followed leaving Knuckles by himself.

_Their Room.._

"Well, here we are!" Rouge said opening the door to the room. All three of them walked in and noticed that there is a bunk bed, and a single normal sized bed. Charmy flew in.

"I GET THE NORMAL SIZED BED!" He said flying to it, but Vector grabbed him.

"No, I get the normal sized bed."

"No fair! I called it first!"

"But I'm bigger than you, so I get it." he said and jumped on the bed.

"He's right you Charmy, he could break this bunk bed." Espio said who already took claim the top of the bunk.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" Vector yelled.

"Vector, you wiegh a little more than 400 pounds." (A/N: He really does weigh a little more than 400!)

"So? Thats not enough to break a bunk bed."

Rouge just sweat dropped and slowly walked out, closing the door, quietly...

"I'm sure it is."

"No, it's not"

"I think soo.."

"Okay fine then.." He said getting up walking to the bunk.

"Whatareyoudoing!?" Espio said really quickly backing up a bit on his bed.

"I'm gonna prove to you that this bunk won't break."

"Yay! Does this mean I get the single bed!?" Charmy yelled happily.

"Noo, I'm just testing this bed out."

"Aww."

Vector walked up to it and noticed it was kinda dinky compared to him. Since Espio was already on the top, he decided to sit on the bottom. But there was a problem..

"Uhh, Vector? What are you doing? The bed is already at wall. Why are you pushing it?" Charmy asked.

"I'm not pushing it! I'm trying to get in it."

"Vector, just give up, you can't fit." Espio said looking down at him.

"Yes I can!" Vector kept trying and trying and trying, but still could not get in.

"Here, let me help" Charmy said. Charmy flew to him and started helping by pushing as hard as he can so get Vector to fit in. As they both pushed as hard as they can Vector finally got inside.

"Haha! You see! Told ya I'm not that heavy!" Espio just rolled his eyes.

Vector then moved, but realized he couldn't move much. "God damnit." he said out loud. "A little help here someone." Charmy stared and blinked a couple times at him. All he could see was the backside of him. He continued to stare, then made a huge smile that turned into laughter now knowing he was stuck.

"Hey! Don't just sit there at laugh at me! Get me out of here!" Charmy flew to him, took a hold of his back and started pulling, but still was giggling. "Hey stop your giggling! You will never get me out if you keep laughing!" Charmy tried to get serious but couldn't. He just kept laughing. Vector sighed. "Hey Espio, give me a hand here will ya?"

Espio opened his eyes and look back down. He sighed and got off the top bunk and started helping out. They both kept pushing but didn't work.

"Whats taking you guys?!" Vector yelled.

"It's hard to pull you out when we have no full grip on you." Espio said.

"Well pull something! Anything!" Vector yelled. He just didn't care. He wanted out.

Espio looked and saw that there was only one thing he can pull. He took a grip of his tail. Vector obviously noticed.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" He panicked.

"You did say to grab anything." Espio then pulled as tight as he can on his tail. Vector yelped, which made Charmy laugh even more harder.

Vector started sweating as he kept feeling his tail being pulled. He was getting aggrivated. "Shut up you little idiot! And help me get the hell out of here before I slap you silly!" Vector yelled at Charmy.

Charmy quickly shut up. Just just hmphed and started helping out. After what seemed like forever they finally pulled him out. Vector breathed heavily and stood up. He then snapped his fingers and pretended to act normal. "See? Told ya, I wasn't heavy."

Both Charmy said Espio sweat dropped.

Vector then yawned. "Well, we should be getting bed guys! We have a big day tomorrow!"

They both agreed and went on their own beds.

"Good night Vector, Espio!" Charmy said happily.

"Good night Guys." Espio said.

"Whatever.." Vector said closing his eyes, not knowing the glares from Charmy and Espio. They all then fell into a deep sleep knowing that they do have a big day tommorrow.

**To be Continued...**

**Whoa! Long chapter! I never expected to write one this long.. heh, hope you like this Chapter guys! And I promise it won't take long again. Man... imaginning what is goinig to happen next get me really excited and want to write more! Heh, can't wait to show you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Nothing really to say excpet I hope you like this Chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

It was a cool clear night tonight. The moon shining brightly, giving some light to the room of the Chaotix that were sleeping comfortably in their beds. The window was slightly open, so you can hear driving vehicles driving by in the night. Besides the cars it was peaceful enough to fall asleep in. Yes, everything was peaceful.. until...

Espio woke up when he heard a cry in the night. It was coming from another room a couple doors away from him. He lied up and began rubbing his eyes. He look over at the drawer that was beside Vector and looked at the clock. He couldn't see since the clock was turned diagonally in Vectors direction. He slowly got off the top of the bunk and walked over to the clock. It read _3:00_. He moaned wondering who would wake him up at this time of night. He looked over to Vector who was sleeping on the side of the bed with his head off of it. Then to Charmy who seemed to have his hole body under the covers, even his head. He then heard the cry get even louder. He turned back to Vector and walked on the otherside of the bed to wake him.

"Hey.. Vector, wake up." he said shaking Vector.

Vector snapped his eyes open and looked up and saw Espio above him. He gave him an pissed off look. "What!?" he yelled.

"Someone is crying." he simply told him.

"Tell Charmy to suck it up and go back to bed!" He got up and lied back the right way in the bed and angrily closed his eyes.

"It's not Charmy. He asleep over there." Vector opened his eyes and looked over to Charmy who was asleep.

He laid up confused. "If thats not Charmy, then who the hell is.." His memory then came back to him. "Oh, I already forgot we were at Knuckles and Rouge's house."

Espio rolled his eyes. "Well then what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"What do you think! We're gonna find out who's crying."

"Should we wake up Charmy?" Espio asked, looking at Charmy.

"Nah, let the little baby sleep." Vector got off the bed. "Alright then, lets go."

Espio and Vector quietly walked out of the room so they wouldn't wake Charmy up. They started walking down the big hall in the dark to the direction the noise was coming from.

"God damnit!" Vector whispered out loud. "I can't see a god damn thing!"

"Well then take my hand."

"What! How could you even think that!"

"It's only for a second, Vector. I've adapted to the dark so I can see."

He then grabbed Vectors hand and tarted leading him to the noise. Once they have arrived, Espio turned around.

"This is Knuckles Jr's room." he told him.

"Well then lets go in and see why the little brat is crying."

"If Knuckles heard you calling him that he's beat you down."

"No he wouldn't, we're good friends remember, so come on lets go so I can get some sleep here!" Vector yelled at he walked up to the door. He seemed to be having some trouble finding the door knob. "Stupid freaken door! Where are you knob!"

Espio swat his hand away and opened it for him. once they've opened it, the crying became a lot more louder. Espio opened the door all the way and walked in. They then heard his cries soften a little.

"Mommy I had a bad dream." he told them. They both looked at each other for a second. Espio looked to the side and found the light switch and turned it on.

Knuckles Jr. froze as he noticed it was not his mother who walked in."What are you guys doing here? Where's mommy?" he asked Espio.

"I think your mother is asleep." He told him.

Knuckles Jr started tearing up again. "I want my mommy.."

Vector then stepped forward. "Aww no, don't start crying again! We're here for you now."

"What can you guys do?" he spat at them.

They both then looked at each other again. They actually didn't know. Once Knuckles Jr noticed they wern't answering he started tearing up again.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't cry! It was just a bad dream! Give it a rest kid!" he told him.

A moment after that Knuckles Jr broke into tears again scaring both Espio and Vector.

Espio gave Vector a evil glare. "Nice going." He said walking up to the crying echidna.

Espio held on both of his shoulders and said softly. "It's alright. It was just a bad dream. Whatever you dreamt about, we will never let it happen."

Knuckles Jr slowly stopped crying and looked up at him. He saw that he was smiling sweetly at him, like his mother and father would do to cherr hi up. This made him smile back at him. He then raised his hands at him. Espio looked confused at what he was doing. Once Knuckles Jr knew he wasn't doing anything, he just lifted himself up and jumped into his arms. Espio quickly grabbed him, so he wouldn't fall. Knuckles Jr smiled up at him, and Espio fond himself doing the same. Jr nuzzled himself on Espio chest getting more comfortable. Espio was frightened by his movements, but also feeling relieved that Jr already likes him.

Vector scowled when he saw this._ "Why does he like Espio? Espio doesn't know ANYTHING about taking care of a child."_ he thought._ "I knew I should have left him back at the Detective Office. And Charmy too."_

"Well, I was feeling a little worried if I left David with you guys, but now I know you can take care of him." Espio, Vector, and Jr looked and saw Rouge standing there at the door entrance smiling at Espio. "Thank you Espio." She thanked him.

"Uh.. your welcome..."

"Mommy!" Jr yelled.

Rouge walked up to Espio and took Jr out of his hands. "Are you alright honey?"

"I am now, thanks to the purple man."

Rouge smiled and placed Jr back into the cradle. She tucked his covers in, so he can be more comfortable. She gave him a quick kiss on the forhead and told him goodnight. She turned back to Espio. "Go on.." She said to him.

Espio looked at her confused. "What?"

"Don't you want to give him a kiss goodnight too?" She asked.

Espio blushed a bit. "Uhh.. well.. I don't know.. I-I mean.."

"I won't go to sleep unless you give me a goodnight sleep." Jr told him.

Espio stared a little shocked. "Uh.. well, alright.."

Rouge stepped back a couple steps and Espio moved in an leaned in to kiss him on the forhead. Very quickly though, but Jr did not mind. He smiled at him and closed his eyes. Rouge smiled at Espio and started walking out the room. Espio followed behind and shut the light and closed the door completelt forgetting Vector.

Vector stood there in dark, not moving. _"I'm gonna get Espio one day for this.."_ he thought and opened the door and walked out.

Vector ran after them and noticed they were already in a conversation, so he decided to listen in on it.

"David?" Vector heard Espio ask.

"Yes, I call him David whenever Knuckles isn't around. Thats his _real_ name, so please call him that from now on when we leave, ok?"

"Alright."

"So we can't call him David in front of Knuckles?" Vector asked.

Rouge jumped and turned around. "Vector! When did- how did you get there?"

" Oh I don't know, I so happened to be in the room with you guys, but you ignored me! What the f- is up with that!"

"I'm sorry, I did not notice.."

"Yeah.. I know.."

"Sorry Vector." Espio apologized.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. I'm going to bed." He said and grumpled his way back to bed.

Rouge sighed. "Well, good night Espio."

"Good night Rouge." And with that, they both walked back to there rooms.

* * *

The next morning Charmy slowly woke up from the bright light shining in his face from the window. He got up, yawned and rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. He saw that it was beautiful, clear day outside, which made smile brightly to himself. He got out of the bed and opened and flew out the door to the nearest bathroom. He noticed that it was closed and frowned. 

"Hey! Who's in there! Hurry up! I gotta use the bathroom!" He yelled.

"Hold on a sec, will ya! I'll be out in a minute." Knuckles yelled back to him.

"I can't hold it in a minute! I'm not a girl!"

Charmy heard mumbling from the otherside and the door opened. "There! I'm out, happy!?"

Charmy flew past him and closed the door completely ignoring him. Knuckles grumpled and walked back to his room. Once he was finished, he flew out of the room, down the stairs to the exit door. He quickly opened it and flew out. "Sweet freedom!" he yelled to himself. He then flew to the backyard and noticed a lot of flowers that were planted on the ground. He made a huge goofy smile and flew into the flowers. Charmy sighed with happiness. "I'm going to love living here!" he said out loud to himself.

* * *

David slowly opened his eyes. His first sight was at the window, and smiled at how nice it looks today. His smile completely faded as he remembered something. His parents were leaving today. He wants to go with them, but he knew they would say no. He sighed and got up. He got off of his cradle and walked to the door. He could have sworn the purple man closed it before he left, but now it's open. He shrugged it off and walked out. As he walked out of the room he spotted Vector walking out and heading in his direction. He gave him an evil glare as he was walking toward him. 

Vector spotted him and immediately greeted him. "Hey there little guy! How how are ya, this fine mornin'?

David just humphed and looked away from. He turned and slowly walked down the stairs.

Vector stared at him confused. "Ahh, he must have just woken up on the wrong side of the bed." he mumbled to himself and followed him downstairs. He continued to follow him into the kitchen where they both saw Rouge sitting at the table coffee.

Rouge turned around and saw them both walking in and sitting on the table. "Hey honey, Vector."

"Hi mommy." David sadly replied.

"Hey Rouge! How are ya this morning!" Vector happily asked her.

"Fine thank you." Rouge then noticed Davids frown on his face. "Whats wrong honey?" She worriedly asked.

"I'm okay.." he softly said.

"You don't sound to fine, You sure you alright kid?" Vector asked.

"I said I'm fine!" He spat at Vector.

Vector moved back when he yelled at him. _"Someone's very touchy this morning.."_ he thought.

Rouge frowned. "Is this something you want to talk about alone?" She asked him.

David looked up at her. "Yeah.."

"Alright." And she motioned Vector to leave.

Vector frowned at walked out. He walked into the living room and sat on the light brown couch near the fireplace. He then sighed to himself._ "I wonder whats wrong with that kid.."_ he thought to himself. Just then Vector heard footsteps walking down the stairs. He looked up and saw Knuckles walking down.

"Hey Vector." Knuckles said.

"Hey Knux, hows it goin?"

"I'm fine." he then started looking around for someone. "Wheres Rouge?"

"She's talking to Da- er.. Knuckles Jr in the kitchen."

"Oh, what about Charmy and Espio?"

"Espio is still sleeping and I haven't seen Charmy. He wasn't in his bed."

"Hmm."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"What the? Who would be visisting us this early in the freaken morning.."

Knuckles walked up to the door and opened it. To his surprise Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, and even Shadow were at his door.

"Hey Knuxter! Hows it goin!" Sonic greeted.

"What the heck are you all doing here? And so early?"

"We came to see you off, knowing we won't see you for awhile."

Vector saw Rouge and David enter the living room. David looked a lot happier now. Vector figured Rouge cheered him up about something.

"Hey Rouge!" Amy said happily.

"Hey" Rouge said a little suprised. "Come in." She told them. They all walked in and saw Vector sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Vector, long time no see!" Tails said happily to him.

"Hey Tails, Cream, everyone else!"

"How are you Mr. Vector?" Cream asked him as she and Tails walked over to sit with him.

"I'm doing great!" All three of them then started a little conversation together.

Amy turned her attention to David. "Hey Knuckles Jr! How are ya!"

"I'm good." he replied to her.

"Hey, sup David!" Sonic said.

Knuckles immediately shot an evil glare at Sonic, then to Rouge who smiled at him apollogetically.

David turned his attention to Shadow. He smiled brightly at him, but Shadow gave him the same usual look he gives everyone. David only kept smiling. He really liked Shadow and thought he was cool looking. He loved the way he acts around people too."Hi Shadow!" David happily said to him.

Shadow didn't answer him.

"Shadow, would you stop being rude and answer him for once.." Amy told him.

Shadow frowned and looked back at the kid. "Hey kid." he said coldly.

Amy frowned. David didn't care at how rude he said it, he still liked him.

"So when are you leaving?" Sonic asked.

"In about an hour or so."

"Glad we've came here a bit early!" Sonic said to him. "You guys packed?" he then asked.

"Yes we're packed. Infact, I need to put out bags in the car. Be right back everyone." Knuckles told them all.

"I'll help you Knux." Sonic offered.And with that Sonic went and joined Knuckles.

Everyone else decided to get more comforatable and sit down in the living room. Eveey now and thne they would see Sonic and Knuckles carrying stuff, bringing it outside and coming back in empty handed.

"So Amy," Rouge started, "Where is Angela?" she asked.

"Oh, she's outside in thr back yard."

* * *

Charmy was still outside lying in the beautiful flowers thinking about a lot of differant things. He couldn't stop smiling. 

"Who are you?"

Charmy looked up and saw an unfamiliar blue hedgehog. She looked like Amy. "I'm Charmy the bee, who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Angela the hedgehog."

"I've never seen you around here before, do you live here?" he asked her.

"No, we came to visit here."

"Visit? We have visiters!?"

"Yeah, us."

"Oh, sweet! I must go and see them!" He said flying right past her, but turned around and asked, "You wanna come?"

"Okay." She said and followed him back into the house.

* * *

"Oh, I see." Rouge replied to Amy. She then turned to Cream and Tails. Something clicked in her head. "Hey, you two back from your vacation already?" she asked, looking at Tails. 

Tails turned to her. "Yeah! We had a great time, right Cream?"

Cream smiled. "Yep! I even got some neat souvenirs I can show you and Mr. Knuckles sometime." She said sweetly.

"That would be nice." Rouge smiled at them.

Vector then noticed Espio slowly walking down the stairs. "Well it's about time you wake uo Espio." Everyone then turned to Espio.

As soon as Espio noticed everyone, he froze. "What are you all doing here?" he asked them.

"We just came here to see Rouge and Knuckles take off."

"Oh.." he replied.

Espio heard footsteps walking down the stairs and he looked up and saw Knuckles and Sonic with more luggages and he quickly moved out the way. Knuckles was about to enter out until Charmy bumped into him causing all the luggages to fly in there air. One of them bopped Sonic upside the head and he fell down with the luggages all on him. Knuckles fell to the ground and immiediately gave Charmy an angry look, who Charmy in return gave him an apollogetic look. Everyone except Shadow started laughing at what has happened.

"Charmy, you idiot! Watch where your going!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sorry."

"So thats where you were. Outside huh Charmy?" Vector said.

"Yep! I couldn't resist. It was soo nice out!"

Sonic then popped his head out of all the luggages. "But grandma, I don't wanna go to school.." he randomly said, obviously dizzy from what happend. Everyone laughed.

Knuckles got up and lifted Sonic up as well. He started slapping Sonic accross the face a couple times. "Snap out of it Sonic!"

"Ugh.. ugh.. ay'.. Ow.. Ow... Ow... Knuckles.. Ow.. Stop!!.. ow!" Sonic complained. Knuckles stopped and looked at him.

"You fine now?"

"Yes, i'm fine! jeez!" he said rubbing his cheeks.

After that moment was when Angela came in. She looked and saw her father rubbing his cheeks, and her mother ad everyone else laughing.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh, Angela over here!" Amy said.

Angela then walked over to her mother. "Chaotix, you proabaly might not remember her, but this is Angela, my daughter."

Vector immediately greeted himself first. "Hey Angela! I'm Vector the croc, nice to meet you.. again.. I think.."

"Hi Vector." she shyly said.

"Hey, I'm Espio the Chameleon."

She simply waved at him.

"And you've already met me!!" Charmy yelled happily. Angela just smiled shyly ay him.

"Come one Sonic, lets get moving." Knuckles said walking outside with the luggages back in his hand." Sonic quickly re-picked his up and ran out.

* * *

_Hour later..._

Everyone was standing outside the house looking at Knuckles and Rouge.

"We hope you two have a good time!" Amy said.

"I hope so too." Rouge said.

"Like we said, we'll take good care of Egghead, so you guys don't have to worry about him." Sonic said.

"Alright, but if you guys are in huge danger, please come get us."

"Right."

Rouge and Knuckles walked up to their son. David seemed to still be a little upset but Rouge did tell him that they will come back very soon.

Rouge bent down to his level. "I'm gonna miss you. Take care okay honey?" she said hugging him.

"I will."

Knuckles rubbed his head a bit roughly. "Be good, alright?"

"I will."

And with that they both got into their car. "If I ever get a bad report out of my son, you will _pay!_" Knuckles yelled from the car.

The Chaotix all sweatdropped. "Don't worry! He'll be okay!" Vector yelled.

And after that they drove off with everyone waving good-bye.

* * *

**Alright, gonna end it here people! **

**Just to let you all know that Eggman will be in this story sometime later causing destruction and the Sonic crew and Chaotix are going to have to fight him off while Knuckles and Rouge are enjoying themselves. So yeah.. that will be later. The next chapter will be about how the Chaotix will take care of the child. Do they know what to do? Are they going to be good 'parents'? Is David ever going to like Vector? Find out in the next chapter! **

**I've realized I made a mistake about the ages. I've made the Chaotix have the same age when they should have been 5 years older. I have fixed this problem, sorry about that people.**

**8/27/07 - 3:30 AM.**

**Okay, I've made yet ANOTHER mistake! god damnit! I just happend to go back to the beginning to read my story to see how it was since I haven't read it in a while. In the beginning it said that Tails and Cream were suppose to be on a vacation. And here in this chapter I wrote them with Sonic and the others visiting Knuckles and Rouge and David. Jeez, wtf is wrong with me!!! I always make a mistake with those two! Omfg! I did something like this on my 'Vacation' story! I always make a mistake with those two! Why them!? I know why, I never notice them thats why! There like nothing to me lol. I still love them, but I hardly ever notice them. I guess thats why I don't have much CreamTails. In fact, just for forgetting them I should create a story with JUST those two. Yeah, but later..**

**Ahem, anways, Hope you all liked this chapter people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you guys! I didn't give up on this yet! I just hope that as I keep going on with this story, you'll guys keep giving comments on what you think. So please, when your done, tell me what you think. **

**I would also love it too if you guys can help me with grammar and stuff. THAT would be wonderful...**

* * *

Vector, Espio, and David walked back into the house together. Vector began to wonder what they should do next now that Knuckles and Rouge left for their first honeymoon. He's never really had a child and it would do him good to learn how to take care of one, but he mainly took this job for the money. And whats also great is that it's only _one_ child. How can anything bad go wrong with _one_ child? He couldn't help but smile at this. _"Peice of cake.."_ he thought. He wasn't able to continue on further when he was interuppted by Charmy's loud mouth. 

"Buh-bye! Bye! Bye-bye! BYE!" he waved at the door. He turned back around and shut the door.

"Charmy, Knuckles and Rouge already left. Why were you still waving?" Espio asked who was standing next to him at the doorway with Vector behind him.

"I'm not _that_ much of an idiot anymore, Espio. I was just saying bye to Sonic and the others." He replied and walked off to sit on the living room couch. David followed behind and sat right next to him.

"Woops, looks like we forgot to say good-bye. Aww well, who cares about them?" Vector shrugged and walked over to Charmy and David and sat down next to David, much to his dissapointment. He gave him a quick, rude side glance and looked away.

Espio then stepped into the living room and leaned against a wall near the television. "So, what now?" He asked his teamates. When they didn't reply to him, he only sighed and frowned.

For the next few minutes they all were in silence, none even made a slight move either. Everyone was wrapped in there own thoughts thinking on what they should do...until they heard a growl from a certain alligators stomach. Everyone stopped what they were thinking and looked over to Vector who was sweat-dropping at them while holding his stomach. "Ehehehehehehe...sorry." He smiled. He quickly stood up and slowly started walking into the kitchen to find some food. Surely, Rouge and Knuckles must have left plenty of food here for them to last until they get back.

Espio, since he was bored, got off the wall and started walking into the kitchen with Vector.

Just then a beat of a song came blasting which made Espio jump and quickly turn around to the noise. He looked at the television which was switched on. He then looked over to Charmy who had the remote in his hands.

"Hehe, sorry." He smiled at him.

Espio simply frowned and continued to walk into the kitchen. When he entered he saw Vector looking at a small piece of note in his hands, along with some money. Espio raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what he was reading.

Vector heard footsteps coming and looked over to the side and saw Espio coming at him.

"What is that?" Espio asked, stopping right next to him.

"Well...I looked into the fridge and saw nothing but leftovers and there practically nothing in the cabinets. Of course I was about to go ballistic and punch Charmy in the face for no apparent reason, but then I saw this note on at the edge of the counter that I somehow missed seeing and it said that Rouge forgot to go shopping and that we'll have to go ourselves to last. It also has a 'things to do' list on here." Vector finally finished.

Espio simply nodded, but asked, "Does it say what we need to buy? Because we don't know exactly what we need to feed David. Plus other supplies that we might need to take care of him."

Vector looked back at the piece of paper. "Nnnooo, it doesn't really say what we need. I guess that mean all the supplies for him are already here, except food."

"What can we feed him?" Espio asked.

"We'll just have to ask him ourself, c'mon." He said while walking back into the living room with Espio right behind.

Meanwhile in the living room Charmy and David were still sitting on the couch watching the same music video on T.V.

_It's so delicious,_

_It's hot, hot, it's so delicious,_

_I put them boys on rock, rock,_

_It's so delicious,_

_They want a taste of what I got,_

_I'm Fergalicious, T-t-t-t-t-t Tasty, Tasty..._

While that song was being played on T.V all Charmy did was simply smile at it. David didn't really care about this channel and stared boredly at it. Charmy then gave a side glance at David. He gave a quck nudge. "Hey.."

David snapped out of his boredom state and looked over at Charmy. "Huh?"

"Wanna hear something funny?"

David tilted his head in confusion but smiled, wonderong what could be funny. "Okay." He said.

Charmy smiled. "You know this song, right?" He asked him. Once he nodded Charmy continued again. "Well...when me and Vector and Espio had Cheeseburgers for dinner last month, It tasted so good that I made up my own little lyrics for this song about Cheeseburgers! It's not long, very short but it became stuck in my mind for sometime since I couldn't believe _I_ made it up. Wanna hear it?" He asked.

David laughed for a sec but still nodded anyway. "Okay, I named it Burgalicious. It would be a lot better if I had an actual burger in my hand but..I guess that doesn't matter."

_"It's so delicious, it's hot, hot, _

_It's so delicious, it puts your mouth on rock, rock, _

_It's so delicious, they want a taste of what I got,_

_It's burgalicious, H-h-h-h-h-h hold up! Check this out!"_

"Charmy! I told you to never sing that ridiculous song ever again!" Vector yelled, walking up to them, his posture looking like he's about ready to punch Charmy. He snatched the remote from Charmy and turned off the television.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! I had to sing it to someone! It's really neat at how I made that up myself!" Charmy beamed.

"Don't ever sing it again, Charmy! Now...enough of the annoying music, David, I need to ask you something."

The white echidna simply frowned, not really wanting to talk to him. "What?" He asked in the same attitude like voice as Knuckles.

"Your mother left a note here for us to head to the store to go shopping, but she didn't tell what exactly you eat, so can you tell us?"

Upon hearing this, David gave a huge grin at him. He was going to say something but Charmy beat him to it. "Doesn't he eat kids stuff meals like Macorni, hotdogs, cheeseburgers, and other crap?"

"Yeah, I eat that, but sometimes I also eat what my parents eat too since I am old enough to eat regular food."

"Great! Looks like we have to head to the store then!"

"Though..." David continued, "There is this _one_ thing that my daddy has let me tried that tasted _so_ good!" David gave a devilish grin.

"Yeah? And what's that? Maybe I can get it for you while we're out." He smiled a huge grin.

"_Crocodile_ meat."

As soon as that was said Vector's huge grin immiedetly was wiped out of his face. He stared in shock at the little echidna in front of him. "Y-y-your joking, right?"

"Nope! We both would always enjoy eating it every week!" He smiled.

"I-Is that w-what you really w-want?" He stuttured. Espio and Charmy could only snicker in the backround.

"I-I'll try t-to get you s-some t-then.." He said while turned away from him. "C-Charmy, you and David stay here..while me and Espio go s-shopping for...yeah..." He frowned, not wanting to mention anything.

"Uh...Vector, I think I should stay with Da-"

"JUST GET IN THE CAR!!!" He bursted. Espio took placed his hands up defencely and gave him a look that said 'Hey, calm down man..' and he quickly walked into to the exit door, outside to the car.

Charmy chuckled. "Wow, Vector, you take things very seriously. I'm pretty sure he was just joking.."

"Shut up, Charmy. Just stay here, watch the boy and be GOOD!" He gave a big glare at him.

Charmy just sighed annoyingly. "We will. I promise nothing bad will happen."

"Okay, see ya later, alligators." He said walking to the door.

"In a while, crocodile!" Upon hearing that he instantly stopped at the door. He then turned around show a weak smile on his face. "C-can you not mention that for a awhile, please."

Charmy just shrugged and looked away. "Hey, your own fault for saying what you said in the first place."

Vector simply frowned and slammed the door.

Both David and Charmy began laughing. "Thats was really good, David. I should start using that on him!" David simply smiled, took the remote from the coffee table in front of them and turned the T.V back on revealing another music video.

Meanwhile outside, Vector was stomping his way to the vehicle. He opened the driver seats door, sat in and slammed the door. He was mumbling things to himself that Espio can kinda hear. He started the engine and backed up to the streets out to the road and zoomed off.

Espio turned and looked at Vector who had an pissed off look on his face. "Ya, know Vector, David was just messing arond with you. You don't have to take it seriously.."

"It's not him! It's Charmy! That little brat!"

"What did he do this time?"

"What do you think!? That idiot will never change! Thats why I wanted you to come with me."

Espio frowned again. "We were a team for many years and I still can't believe your not used to the way he acts around people."

"What are you talking about, yes I am! There's just certain things he says that makes me go overboard sometimes. And I'm pretty he drives you crazy too."

"Yeah but instead of complaining about all those things all the time, I just get away from the guy."

"Hey! I don't complain!

"Yeah you do."

"...just be quiet.."

Espio smirked. "Your so pathetic, Vector-"

"You shut you'r mouth when your talking to me!"

Espio just gave him a weird glance before turning away from him to look out the window. They didn't say anything else throughout the rest of the trip to the store.

_Vector and Espio are going to the store to get more food while Charmy has to take care of David while their gone. Does Charmy have what it takes to take care of a child that's more marute than he is? And how is Knuckles and Rouge doing? Will they keep going or turn back out of fear of what would happen to their child. And what about Sonic and Amy? Don't you think that you've seen the last of them because they're coming back!_

* * *

**Okay, I am ending it here because I wanted to let you guys know that I did not give up on this story yet! I will still write it even though it's the least popular of my other stories. Maybe, just maybe this story will become a little more popular.**

**I hope you all like this chapter, and the next one will come soon, don't worry. I know I said in the last chapter that I'd continue soon but there are other stories that I have to work on...but yeah the next will come soon. And will be a lot longer too.**

**Please review and tell me what you think too. I must know... And if your gonna flame me, please make a gentle one lol.**

**Oh, and about that 'Burgalicious thing' I actually made that up myself. It's kinda dumb since it's not long, but it's the only thing I came up with so far..**


End file.
